New World Tournament
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: Basicly one short fic that in the long run makes fun of Hurcule. Some Original Charcters and some other non-anime characters. Please review. First DBZ fic so don't be too rough on me.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters.  
  
Now On with the story...This is my first shot at a true DBZ fanfic. I have had to ad Tenchi at tmffa.com but it still came out good. ^_^  
  
A New Type of World Tournament  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
[At Orange Star Highschool]  
  
"Hey Videl how are you?" asked Gohan. "I'm doing fine here, how about you Ghan?" answerd Videl. "I'm the same as always. I'm stressed out cause my mom was singing abou how he will be getting grand kids soon" responded Gohan. "Yeah I guess your mom would do somethink like that after what she saw us do after Buu and all" said Videl.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ha, I caught you! You two do love eachother" yelled Chi-chi. Gohan and Videl blushed after they stopped kissing. "Mom!" yelled Gohan. "Mrs. Son!" yelled Videl "Come on. Did you think you could keep this from me for long?" said Chi- chi. "Well yes. We were waiting for the right time" said Gohan and Videl in unisin.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"What are you thinking about Videl" asked Gohan. "What else. The time your mom caght us kissing" responded Videl. "Thank goodness this is the last day of school" said Shrapner. Gohan glares at Sharpner to remind him that Videl wont go out with him. "Jeez Gohan, when you gie me that glare it looks lke you were about to hit me." joked Sharpner. "I would have you you started hitting on Videl" responded Gohan "And if he didn't I would" said Erasa. "Don't worry I would't do that. I got you remeber babe" responded Sharpner. "I can't beleave what my dad is planning on doing" said Videl. "Why what is he planning on doing" asked Gohan. "You know about that new tournament that's going to have the max of 4 fighters from each country?" asked Videl. "You can't be serius. He is going to enter" said Gohan "Yeah and he is going to be defending his title" said Videl "How he is going to be able to defend his title when there is going to be guys representing the World, the US, Japan, Russia, China, and Italy. I mean that is alot more fighters than the last tournament, how is he going to survive? asked Gohan "Well for one my dad and your dad and that Tien guy are the only ones allowed to represent the world cause they are all former or currnet wold champs" responded Videl.  
  
[last bell rings]  
  
"Thank goodness school is out, hey Gohan don't forget you have to take me to the doctors cause I don't have a liesence yet and you promised that you would" said Videl. "Oh yeah that check up you insisted you must have, yeah ok I'll go when is the oppointment?" said Gohan. "I have to be there in a half out and it is a 25 minite drive there so we have to go now" said Videl. "Now! well ok. See ya guys later blonies, I mean see ya later guys" said Gohan "I am affended by that remark Gohan, oh well I forgive you" said Erasa "Thanks well see ya later love birds" said Gohan. Erasa and Sharpner both blush but say see ya in return.  
  
[At the doctors]  
  
"Well Miss. Videl your hypothesis was correct, you are prgnant" said the doctor "What, you are pregnant Videl, why didn't you tell me you figured that you were pregnant?" asked Gohan "Because I wasn't totally sure yet sweetie." said Videl "And you were irght on the other part too, the father is Gohan. Oh she asked just be on the safe side Mr. Gohan" said the Doctor "I know, but thanks for trying to make sure I didn't get mad" said Gohan as he was smilling at Videl the entire time.  
  
"Um doctor your next paitient is here and she is waiting patiently" said the doctors assistant on the inter-com. "Yes please sent her in" said the doctor forgetting the new parents in hir room. "hey why are thoes two in here doctor" asked his next paitent, who was obvioully 5 months pregnant. "Oh sorry, I just thought that maby these parnets to be would like to see what happens in the later check ups" said the doctor. {thoughts just to let you know are '...'}'Nice save there doc'. "Oh they can stay..Hey you are Videl Satan and you are Gohan Son. Nice to meet you" said the next paitent." Oh by the way my name is Stevie" "Nice to meet you Stevie, but isn't Stevie like a nick name for alittle boy named Steve?" asked Videl. "Why does everyone have to say that! I am obvioully a girl so stop acting like my name is weird when your babby's father over there is japanese for rice!" screemed Stevie. "Sorry for her temper but this is what happens to a girl who is pregent for 5 moths now" said Stevie's husband who walked in like if on cue. "And who are you?" asked Gohan. "I am Derick. and no my name isn't spelled with two r's or with two e's just to let you know" said Derick "Yeah he doe have an unusally way to spell his name, it is spelled D e r i c k" said the Doctor "I think they can figure that by them seves doc" said Derick "So where are you from, Stevie and Derick arent names usally given to thoes who live here in Japan" ask Videl "We are from America. We are here cause I'm training for the up coming tournament" said Derick "You are a fighter?" asked Gohan "well sort of. I mix wrestling and martial arts together in my fighting style as well as the accasianal Ki attack. And everyone in America is expecting you to be in the tournament Gohan Son" said Derick "What? Why?!" aksed Gohan "Well cause you are the son of Goku. And we want our reprsenatives to fight the strongest in the world, that is why we want you to fight representing Japan, this way we get to fight" said Derick  
  
[Mean while after all of this tournamnet talk was done the doctor said evrything was fine with both Videl and Stevie so the 2 couples left]  
  
[Out side the Doctors office]  
  
"Hey Derick, why don't you come by my house so you can meet my dad and Videl's father and a few of my friends" asked Gohan "I would like to but I already know alot about your family and friends Gohan and I don't want to meet Hurcule cause he reminds me too much of Triple H in the WWE, you know always keeping his title" said Derick "Oh yeah, now I remeber who that Triple H guy reminded me of. I was watching the WWE last week and saw him and his attitude. Man was it similur to Hurcule's." siad Gohan "Hey, you might know alot about the Son family and Satan famly but I don't so Derick we will take there offer. After all I would to see their face when they see that Gohan over here is practilly being forced into another tournament." said Stevie. "Ok, so Gohan, how long untill we get to your house?" asked Derick. "Well we wont go to my house sense everyone is at Capsule Copraration to selabrate me geting passing High School without doing anything stupid" said Gohan. "Yeah and once they find out that I'm pregnant they will all flip" said Videl "Hey Gohan, how long of a ride is it to the C.C building" asked Stevie. "Umm about 10 to 20 minites, it depends if we ran into trafic, we would have used Videl's Jet-copter if we were allowed to bring it here." said Gohan "Oh, well lets get started then, we don't want to make you two late to your own party" said Stevie.  
  
[Gohan's Cell Phone rings]  
  
"Yes this is Gohan speaking, who's calling" Gohan said answering his Cell Phone. "It's me Gohan, listen we need you to pick up a couple of guests Bulma just remebered she invited a couple from America because of business and just now remeberd about it, can you find them and bring them here? asked Chi-chi "Oh that's right we were going to the Casule Corp building anyway today, tell your mom that you already bumped into us and we are on our way Gohan" said Derick "Ok..Oh mom me and Videl already bumped into them, while I was with Videl at the doctors, so we will be on our way ok" said Gohan "Ok..wait you had to bring Videl to the doctors, why is she sick?" asked Chi-chi "No, but it looks like all of your singing payed off mom" Gohan said only given Chi-chi a clue to why Videl was at the doctors. "Ok, but what does my singing have to do with Videl, oh well tell me once you get here ok, Gohan?" asked Chi-chi "Yeah sure mom, we are already on our way, we will be there in about 5 minites at the looks of it" said Gohan as he and his guests were riding in a limo that came to pick up Derick and Stevie. "Ok, see you later Gohan" said Chi-chi as she hung up the phone at the C.C. building.  
  
[At Capsule Corp]  
  
"Gohan let them in I told Vegeta so he wont blow anyone up" said Bulma on the inter-com "Ok, oh and um, never mind I just thought I remebered something, but it slimmed my memmory again" said Gohan.  
  
they enters the C.C. Building to see a whole lot of people and everyone was staring at the two guests of Bulma's. Then Bulam said, "Guys this is Derick and Stevie they are from the US so please don't do anything that would make them leave, got it Vegeta!" "Why did you signal me out, woman" said Vegeta "Becuase you have a tendancy of blowing things up" said Bulma "Gohan, what was the reason why you had to take Videl to the doctors" asked Chi-chi "What you had to go to the doctors, are you sick sweet pea" said Hurcule "No I'm not sick just pregnant" said a blushed Videl "What?" was all that Hurcule and Chi-chi could say, because they both fainted after words. "I'm glad that the impersanator over there is out cold, damn if he wanted to copy the legends of wrestling he should have came to America and asked me. Everytime he talks he sounds like he is trying to impersanate Mocho Man Randy Savage or Hulk Hogan. Man do I hate him" said Derick "Finnaly someone agreys with me" said Vegeta "Sense when did you watch the WWE back when it was the WWF or the World Wide wrestling Federation?" asked Bulma "How do you think I knew about Earth in the first place woman, the only reason why every race in the universe was paying attetion to Earth was because of the WWE" answered Vegeta "Wow Earth is only know around the universe because of the WWE, who ever know" said Derick "Why are you here anyway US boy" said Vegeta "I'm here to train for the tournament and because I am opaning a Capsule Corparation store in the US and I am here to finaailze the deal" said Derick "And here is the last papper you need to sign, sorry that you were forsed to come all the way here" said Bulma "No prob and besides this beets doing nothing anytime" said Derick "Who is that next to you Derick, is that Stevie? asked Bulam forgeting about her. "Yes I am, and yes I am pregnant too" said Stevie "Is it a boy or girl?" asked the now awake Chi-chi "We don't know, all we know is that the baby is healthy" said Stevie "Gohan, Videl I think you should spend as uch time with these two so that you can get ready for what is to come" said Chi-chi and all that Gohan and Videl could do was nod because they wer expecting the grandkids song. "Um Videl, are you scaring me or are you really pregnant?" asked the now awake Hurcule "Yeah I'm pregnant and I found out that I am one month down by next week" said Videl "Wow thoes machines are getting more and more accurate" said Goku "When is this new tournament, Derick" asked Tien "It will be held in 2 weeks and the only ones allowed to compete representing the World are you, Goku, Hurcule and Jakie Chun, but we all know that was Master Roshi right Tien" said Derick "Yup, Jakie Chun was good old Master Roshi" said Tien "How do you know that?" asked Master Roshi "The only time you were seen was when Jakie Chun wasn't, and Jakie Chun never gave out audoghraphs" said Derick "Oh, I should join you guys then after all all I need is a wig then I'm set." said Master Roshi "Or you can just say your going for the roshi look" said Tien "Hey Yamcha, if you are a former bandit how come there were never any reords of you being wanted at police stations?" asked Derick "You know about that? Well the reason why is because, they never had a picture of me so they threw out the records, I think" said Yamcha "Yeah and you being what 2 years older than Bulma you don't have an once of Grey in your hair is amazing considering your age, same with you Bulma" said Derick "What!?" scremmed Yamcha and Bulma. everyone else just laugh because he was right. "anyway we got to go, I expect to see Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks being there reprsenting Japan, and Goku, Hurcule, Tien, and Roshi to represent the World, and oh yeah they changed it to only 3 regoins, World, Japan, and America because the other countries decided to not enter." said Derick as he and Stevie left.  
  
[2 weeks later at the tournament]  
  
"Ok everyone and welcome to the New World Martial Arts Tournament. as you can see we added ropes to the ring so that ring out would be harder. and you need to knock them over the top rope to eliminate your opponent. Lets get started the compedators all pick there numbers already so lets get starteed with Gohan and Derick in the first match!" said the announcer "Wow, Derick and Gohan right off the back. This will be great. Go get him Derick!" yelled Stevie "Go get him Gohan!" yelled Videl "ready fight" yelled the announcer  
  
the two warriors got into the ring and begane fighting. Gohan was holding back alot afraid of what he might do to his new friend. But Derick was fighting Gohan alot better than Gohan thought he could do so it was getting hard to restrain his full strength. Then Gohan wen super but when he went super he was also out side of the ring, and lost because he forgot about ringout. The winner was Derick.  
  
"that was a great match folks and we will now have Hurcule Satan vs...The Undertaker. [Yes I put a few wrestlers in here, but they wont beable to defeate the Z fighters, just the weaker human ones] now lets get them out here" said the Anouncer "Undertaker, Undertaker, Undertaker!" chanted one half of the crowd while the other half was chanting "Hurcule".  
  
"Man does he look tough. I hope this guy looks worse than he really is" said Hurcule but only he heard it. "Lets get this finished lttile man" said The Undertaker  
  
"Ready Fight!" yelled the announcer  
  
this match wasn't as exciting because Hurcule was just running away from the Undertaker untill he caught him, then he gave Hurcule his finisher the Last Ride [for thoes who don't watch the WWE the Last Ride is a verry powerfull powerbomb ask a friend about what a powerbomb is cause I don't have the time to explane that]. Then Hurcule went over the top ropes onto the out side of the ring.  
  
"I can't belive Hurcule was eliminated in the first round. Now there is a garanteed new World Champion!" screemed the announcer. The rest of the tournament went like this. Tien vs Vegeta winner Vegeta. Goku vs Jalie Chun winner Goku. Triple H vs Goten winner Goten. then there was Yamcha vs Hulk Hogan winner Yamcha. Next round was Derick vs The Undertaker winner Derick then there was Goku vs Vegeta, double ring out. No winner. Then there was Goten vs Yamcha the winner is Goten. Then the finnals Derick vs Goten the winner by ring out Derick.  
  
"The winner of the world tournament Derick!" Cheered the Announcer. "At least Hurcle lost. Hey Hurcule say good bye to your pressies world title cause your never going to have it again." ranted Derick "A true champ doesn't put it in other's faces that they lost." responded Hurcule "Hurcule you put everyone down when you were champ so don't say that to me got it!" retailated Derick. "he's got a point there dad" said Videl. "Your right, sorry that I did that everyone" said Hurcule. "Looks like you learned your leason, now if you want I would give you a re- match, but not till later Hurcule." said Derick  
  
[later that day] "see you guys later, Hope to see you sometime around christmas, your welcome to come by when ever you want" said Gohan "Thanks, we'll think about it ok, see ya everyone" responded Derick "Yeah, it was nice meeting you, bye" yelled Stevie. as she and Derick got onto their plane and went back to America "Even though Derick was mean to my dad, I think he is preety cool" said Videl "I would like to know how was he able to eliminate me so quickly" said Goten and Gohan. "We weren't even in the finnals" said Vegeta and Goku "Like you would have won Vegeta, the guy knows your moves so he can block them and counter them, he is the smartest fighter I have ever seen" said Bulma "What did you say?!" yelled Vegeta "You heard me" screemed Bulma "Hey you two not here. Why don't you two wait till we leave" said Gohan "Ooops sorry, I forgot that Videl doesn't need a headache in her condition, sorry Videl" said Bulma "It's ok. I thought it was funny, untill it started to hurt my ears" joked Videl  
  
[everyone had said their goodbyes and left Capsule Corp Air Port and went home]  
  
the end....There will be a sequal. but I think this is a good short fic, and I would like to know if I should have the sequal with Videl after her 9 months of pregnancy or still in it, please review and tell me when you think the sequal should take place. 


End file.
